Season 6 Episode 4: The Once and Future King
by katiec32
Summary: Please sign the petition for Merlin season 6: /p/bbc-film-merlin-season-6?recruiter 350602568&utm source share petition&utm medium copylink and .uk


_In a land of myth and a time of magic, the destiny of a great kingdom rests on the shoulders of a young man. His name: Merlin._

Galahad knelt down beside Gwaine. He handed him a vial of potion. Gwaine made a face, and Galahad smiled, "I know it doesn't taste nice, but this is the last one, you have recovered well." Gwaine took the vial and downed it in one go before reaching for his water. "Thanks" he said with a forced smile. Galahad laughed, "Come on, once we have eaten we leave for Camelot."

Galahad and Gwaine walked through the woods. Gwaine frowned and held up his hand. They stopped and looked around. All of a sudden five men jumped down from an embankment and attacked. Gwaine drew his sword and Galahad did the same. Two men ran toward Galahad and he began to fight them. Gwaine punched the man closest to him and he fell to the ground. He drove his sword into the next man, and he fell. He began to swing his sword toward the third man.

Galahad struck one of the men he was fighting and he fell. The other man ran toward him, sword raised, but was no match. Galahad turned in time to see Gwaine finish the man he was fighting. Gwaine grinned and started to walk toward Galahad, "not bad!" he said, impressed.

Galahad raised his hands, his eyes flashed gold. Gwaine spun around and saw that the man he had punched had gotten up, he was running toward Gwaine with his sword drawn when Galahads spell hit him. He flew backward and fell, still, onto the ground.

Gwaine's eyes widened. "That is twice you saved my life" he said with a smile. He walked over and shook Galahads hand, "thank you."

Galahad smiled, "don't mention it."

Gwaine looked around at the men and frowned, "you have magic, couldn't you have used it against them all?" Galahad nodded, "yes, but I was taught long ago that magic is a gift, it is to be used for good. I use it to protect myself when all else fails." Gwaine frowned.

"But… people like Morgana…." Gwaine started. "People like Morgana use their gifts for the wrong reason. Magic is not evil Gwaine, you do not need to fear it." Gwaine looked at him and shook his head, "I don't fear you."

Opening Credits

Arthur woke up slowly, he looked over at the fire and saw Merlin grinning at him, "good morning Sire!"

Arthur frowned, "you are very cheerful" he said warily. Merlin continued to grin while he stirred a pot, "why shouldn't I be? It's a beautiful day, you are alive, and we are nearly home." Arthur moved to sit beside him, "we are two days from home, Merlin" Arthur said flatly. Merlin stood up, he crossed his arms and looked down at Arthur, "you did not sleep well did you?" he teased. "Its not that, its just…" Arthur started, but trailed off staring into the fire. "Just what?" Merlin pressed.

Arthur looked up at Merlin, his eyes full of hurt, "I thought I knew you Merlin… I want to know what else you haven't told me." Merlin started to look worried.

Gwen walked into Gauis' chambers, and found Iseldir standing at the potion bench. He bowed to her as she approached "I am sorry My Lady, Gauis has gone out for supplies." Gwen smiled, "It is you I wish to speak with."

Iseldir put down the bowl he was holding and walked towards her, "is there something you need?"

She shook her head, "I.. I just wanted to say thank you, you have saved the lives of so many of our men, I am forever grateful to you." Iseldir smiled, "I am glad I could help." Gwen took a deep breath, "I also wanted to say how sorry I am, I know you and your people have not been treated with the respect you deserve, things will change, I give you my solemn word." Iseldir bowed his head, "thank you."

Gwen turned to leave, but then turned her head back, "Iseldir…Why did you offer your help, after all we have done to you?" "What is about to come has been foretold in legend, we know our help will be needed. I wanted to take the opportunity to show you magic can be used for good."

Morgana was sat at the head of a table, Sigan and Mordred sat on either side. "Sigan, have your men had any luck finding Merlin yet?" She spat Merlin's name as if it disgusted her. Sigan shook his head, "no sign of him, My Lady." Morgana laughed, "I knew my brother's death would break him, he wont dare return to Camelot, we will find him." Mordred smiled. "My men are still using the enchanted arrows against the Camelot soldiers" Morgana laughed, "and they cannot be cured without sorcery… Gwen will have no choice but to let her men die."

Arthur and Merlin were sat side by side before the fire. Arthur took a deep breath "How long have you been learning magic?" he asked. Merlin shook his head, "I haven't, I was born like this." Arthur raised his eyebrows, "trust me, I didn't want it" Merlin said flatly. "It must have been hard… knowing you had all that power and not being able to use it" Arthur said, carefully avoid Merlin's eyes. Merlin nodded, "it was, until I found out the purpose for it." Arthur looked up at him questioningly. "To protect you" Merlin explained. Arthur sighed, then looked at Merlin very seriously, "Merlin… I want you to tell me what happened to my father." Tears glistened in Merlin's eyes and he shook his head sadly, "I did everything in my power to save him, Arthur, Morgana had used an enchantment to reverse the effect." Arthur looked up sadly. "I am sorry." Merlin whispered. Arthur nodded, "I know you did all you could… thank you."

Mordred and Morgana stood on the battlement looking over the courtyard. It was almost nightfall and the red sky could be seen in the distance. "Do the druids have any word of Emrys?" Morgana asked. Mordred's face turned angry, "those I have contacted will not help, they make for Camelot to offer aid to the Queen."

"What?" Morgana screamed, "why would they help her?" Mordred touched her on the arm and she seemed to calm down. "There is a prophecy, it tells of a time when the druids offer their aid to the cause of the once and future king." Morgana frowned, "but the King is dead" she spat. Mordred nodded, "but Guinevere continues his legacy." Morgana smiled a cold smile, "not for long."

Arthur and Merlin were marching through the woods. Arthur stopped in his tracks and frowned at Merlin "You mean to tell me, it was you who planted that poultice under my pillow?" Merlin turned around and grinned, "I had to, it was the only way to save Gwen." "You could have died Merlin" Arthur said seriously. Merlin shrugged.

They suddenly heard a whooshing sound as an arrow whizzed toward them. Merlin held up his hand and the arrow fled back toward the man who had fired it, and hit him in the chest. They turned around and Merlin found a man standing directly in front of him with a sword. "The lady Morgana will be pleased to see you Merlin" the man said. Merlin's eyes flashed and the man flew backward, dead.

Arthur took a deep breath, he stepped forward and squeezed Merlin's shoulder. "Seems you were right, Morgana is still alive."

Gwaine and Galahad were stopped at a stream for water. A man suddenly jumped down the embankment and ran for Gwaine with his sword. Gwaine did not have time to react. Galahad raised his hand and blasted the man back. Galahad gave a yell, Gwaine whipped around and saw Galahad fall, an arrow in his leg.

The man who had fired the arrow jumped down the embankment. Gwaine drew his sword and had no trouble finishing the man. Gwaine helped Galahad up and moved away to find shelter.

He found a clearing and set Galahad down. He was shivering and unconscious. Gwaine pulled the arrow from his leg and saw a strange glow emanating from it. He looked at it with concern.

Merlin and Arthur were still walking through the woods. It was almost night fall. Merlin held up his hand, and they both stopped. "What is it?" Arthur whispered. "There is someone ahead…" Arthur frowned at him, and crept forward to investigate.

They approached the trees ahead and could see two men. One was kneeling down with his back to them, the other seemed to be injured. The man who was kneeling tensed, his hand flew to his sword, and he stood up, drawing it and turning to face them in one swift move.

Merlin grinned and stepped forward "Gwaine!" Gwaine looked momentarily stunned before breaking into a grin, "Merlin!" he cried, and pulled Merlin into a hug. He let go of Merlin and held his hand out to Arthur, "can't tell you how relieved I am to see you alive, Morgana didn't find you then?"

Arthur shook his head, "she found us."

Gwaine frowned, "Morgana found you? How did you escape?" Arthur hesitated, "Merlin here killed her" he said. Gwaine raised an eyebrow looking impressed, and Arthur gave a look that plainly said he didn't believe it. "But how?" asked Gwaine.

Merlin looked over at the other man on the ground, "your friend is injured, let me treat him, then we can explain." Gwaine nodded, and gestured to the man, "this is Galahad, he saved my life." Arthur looked at him, "he is a druid?" he asked. Gwaine nodded and stepped protectively in front of him, "he only uses his magic for good, Arthur." Arthur sighed, "don't worry, he is in no danger from me."

Merlin knelt down beside him, "what happened?" "He was hit with an arrow, I think it was poisoned" Gwaine explained. Merlin looked down at the wound, he held his hand over it, "there is an enchantment on the poison."

Gwaine frowned, "how do you know?" Merlin looked fearfully up at Arthur, who nodded. Merlin shook his head and looked down at the ground. Arthur looked at Merlin curiously.

"Merlin…" Arthur took a deep breath, "Merlin has magic." Gwaine looked at them both and started to laugh.

Gwen was sitting at the dining table alone, looking lost. There was a knock at the door, "enter" she called. Gauis walked in. She smiled, "Gauis, please join me." "Thank you, My Lady" he said walking over and taking a seat beside her. She frowned at his worried expression. "Something troubles you?" she asked. Gauis sighed, "more men have been wounded with the poisoned arrows. It is most lucky Iseldir is here, I am not sure what we would have done without him." Gwen smiled, "his help has been a blessing… but what is bothering you?"

"Strange news from Essetir, it would seem King Lott has been killed, his son, Belin, has taken the throne." Gauis said solemnly. Gwen frowned, "killed? But how?" Gauis frowned, "reports suggest Belin is working with Morgana." Gwen gasped.

Gwaine caught sight of Arthur's serious expression and stopped laughing, "you are joking?" he asked with a raised brow. Arthur shook his head. They looked down at Merlin who held his hand over Galahad's wound, his eyes flashed gold and Galahad stopped shivering. His eyes flickered open and he sat up.

"Emrys?" Merlin heard in his mind. He nodded, "it's alright, they know" he said out loud. Gwaine helped Galahad to his feet. Galahad walked forward and knelt before Merlin. "It is truly an honour to meet you, my Lord." He said.

Merlin looked embarrassed, and Gwaine looked confused. "You do know that one is the King?" Gwaine said, pointing at Arthur. Galahad smiled, "of course, I mean no disrespect, but Emrys is a legend amongst my people."

Merlin helped him to his feet still looking embarrassed. "Emrys?" Gwaine asked, looking more and more confused. "That is what the druids call me" Merlin said quietly. Merlin looked up, he caught sight of Gwaine's shocked expression and quickly turned away, "I need to bandage your leg" he said to Galahad, and helped him to sit down.

Gwaine turned to Arthur looking for an explanation. "The druids believe that Merlin will help me unite the lands, and allow magic to return" Arthur said. "You are going to allow magic to return?" Gwaine asked with a raised brow. Arthur hesitated, "I don't know…" Gwaine nodded and looked over at Galahad, then Merlin. "Magic can't be all bad" Gwaine said with a shrug, "Merlin hasn't a bad bone in his body."

Gwaine walked off, leaving Arthur frowning over at Merlin.

Merlin was feeding the horses when Gwaine approached. Merlin looked at him nervously. "Why didn't you tell me?" Gwaine asked, looking slightly hurt. Merlin shook his head, "I couldn't tell anyone Gwaine." "Why did you ask me to take you to the valley of the fallen Kings?" Merlin sighed, "Morgana took my magic away, I had to go there to get it back." Gwaine looked stunned, "The sorcerer, at Camlann…." Gwaine said. Merlin looked up and nodded, "that was me."

Gwaine nodded slowly and smiled. "You are really a sorcerer? An army defeating, lightening from the sky sorcerer?" Merlin gave an embarrassed shrug and nodded. Gwaine grinned. "I can deal with that." He put his arm around Merlin's shoulder, "come on, I 'm starving.

Galahad, Arthur and Gwaine were sat around in a circle. Merlin walked toward them carrying wood and started to build a fire. "Morgana tortured you?" Arthur asked with disgust. Gwaine nodded grimly, "if it hadn't been for the druids I would have died" he said, with a small nod toward Galahad. Arthur shook his head, "we have to get back before she can make her next move…" Gwaine frowned, "I thought you said she was dead?" "She was, but we believe she has been brought back to life using dark magic" Arthur explained.

They fell silent. Merlin picked up a flint and started trying to light the fire. "Merlin.." Arthur said firmly. Merlin looked at him, and he nodded toward the fire. Merlin held his hand toward the fire and the flames sprang to life. "Now that is handy" Gwaine said with a grin. Arthur caught Merlin's eye and they both quickly looked away. Merlin started to prepare dinner.

It was early morning. Arthur, Galahad, Gwaine, and Merlin were standing in the forest. They could see Camelot in the distance. Arthur turned to the others, "Our return should be kept quiet for now, I want to speak to Gwen first." The others nodded their understanding. Merlin and Arthur were wearing long grey cloaks. They pulled up the hoods to cover their faces and walked toward the city.

Gwaine led the group toward the steps of the castle. He grinned when he saw Percival running toward him. Percival grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug. "I thought we'd lost you" Percival said before turning to shake Galahads hand. Gwaine grinned, "Morgana can't stop me." Percival raised his eyebrow and Gwaine laughed. Percival glanced at the two cloaked figures. Gwaine followed his gaze, "I need to take them to the Queen." Percival frowned, "I must ask you to show your faces" he said. Gwaine shook his head, "not yet… you should come with us." Percival looked at Gwaine's serious expression and relented. He gestured them forward into the castle.

Gwen was speaking Gauis in the council chambers when there was a knock on the door. She frowned and got up to answer it. She smiled when she saw Percival. "I am sorry to disturb you, I have someone who needs to speak with you" he said with a smile. Gwen frowned slightly, "can it wait, I am expecting a report" she said. Percival stepped aside, "I am afraid it can't…" Gwaine stepped forward with a grin. Gwen hugged him and ushered the group inside. "This is Galahad" Gwaine said as he let Galahad enter the room before him, "he has been looking after me." Gwen smiled, "thank you so much" she said, as Galahad bowed to her. "I am so pleased to see you, tell me what happened?" she said to Gwaine, as she closed the door.

As soon as the door had closed Merlin and Arthur lowered their hoods. Gwen gasped. Tears started to fall and she ran forward to Arthur and he held her close. Percival's eyes widened and he grinned. Merlin ran to Gauis and hugged him. "I knew you could do it" Gauis said.

There was a knock on the door to the council chambers. Gwen reluctantly let go of Arthur and opened it, she found Leon and Iseldir waiting outside. She ushered them in and locked the door behind them. Leon grinned and walked over to Arthur to shake his hand. Merlin saw Iseldir and frowned, he walked over to him, "what are you doing here?" he asked quietly. Iseldir smiled, "the prophets do not lie Emrys, it was foretold our help would be needed here." Galahad grinned and walked over to Iseldir, taking his arm.

They were interrupted by Leon who walked over to Merlin, "good to see you Merlin" he said with a grin. Merlin smiled back nervously. Gwen walked over, smiling kindly, "it's alright Merlin, they know" she said.

Merlin looked at Leon and Percival who were grinning at him. "We owe you our lives Merlin. Thank you." Percival said seriously. Merlin was lost for words.

Gwen suddenly turned to Iseldir, "I am so sorry, I almost forgot, Arthur, this is Iseldir. He is chief of the druids. His help has been invaluable to me."

Arthur stepped forward to take his hand "do I know you?" he asked. Iseldir nodded, "the cup of life…" Arthur shook his head, "a grave mistake, I am truly sorry." Iseldir waved his hand, "it is in the past."

Gwen looked between Merlin and Iseldir, "I believe you two know each other already…?"

Iseldir smiled and Merlin nodded. Arthur looked at them with a confused frown.

Gwen stepped close to Arthur and spoke to him quietly, "Arthur, I must let you know, I have allowed the druids to use healing magic to help us, I could not let our men die knowing we could cure them."

Arthur smiled and gently touched her face, "you did the right thing."

Merlin, Arthur, Galahad, Gwen, Leon, Percival, Iseldir and Gauis were sat around the council chambers.

"You died?" Gwaine asked in shock. Arthur nodded. "You look fine to me" Gwaine continued, giving him a funny look, "what happened?" Arthur glanced at Merlin, "Merlin saved me" he said quietly. Merlin opened his mouth to protest, but Arthur cut him off "you did Merlin" he said firmly.

"We believe Morgana was also saved" Arthur said. "It is as you fear Sire, Morgana sent a messenger here not two days past. It would appear she has released the soul of Cornelius Sigan" Gauis said gravely.

Arthur raised his head and spoke, "there has been no further word from her?" Gwen shook her head, "nothing yet, though her messenger said she believes you to be dead. We have strange news from Lott's Kingdom. Prince Belin killed his father and is now King, his men are attacking our patrols with enchanted arrows. We have also had some villagers arrive from Nemeth with a strange sickness. They speak of a red sky and ravens."

Arthur looked troubled. "I will announce my return to the court" he said standing up. He looked around at everyone, "Merlin's identity should remain a secret, for now" he said, not looking at Merlin.

The throne room was full. The room was loud, everyone whispered excitedly. Gwen was sat on the throne alone. The doors opened, and Arthur walked in, followed by Merlin.

"The King has returned" announced Leon from the front, "long live the King." The chant grew louder and louder as Arthur walked down the aisle.


End file.
